You Still Have Me
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. Namun tragedi menimpa pasangan Namikaze, membuat Naruto terpuruk. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan mereka?/ silakan dibaca... & di-review (?)/ chap1. when the iron bird fell/
1. Prologue

"_Moshi-moshi_, Hinata."

"Ah? Kushina-_baa-san_? _Mo-moshi-moshi_."

"_Kaa-san_, Hinata... Ya ampun, harus berapa kali kuingatkan jangan memanggilku _baa-san_ lagi? Sebentar lagi kan kau akan resmi jadi putriku."

"I-iya, _Ka-Kaa-san_."

"Hahaha... Bahkan di teleponpun kau terdengar menggemaskan. Ah, aku senang sekali akan punya anak perempuan semanis kamu, Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Hey, Hinata. Tadi aku diberitahu oleh kliennya Minato, bahwa di Siberia ada gua yang stalaktitnya bisa memancarkan warna pelangi, lho. Namanya Gua Kamchatka. Nanti kita ke sana ya, Hinata. Berdua saja. Kita tinggalkan saja kedua lelaki itu di Jepang."

"I-iya."

"Dua hari lagi kami akan pulang setelah urusan Minato di St. Petersburg selesai. Beritahu bocah nakal itu untuk menjemput kami di _airport_ nanti, dan kali ini dia nggak boleh telat. Tolong jaga dia, dia kan selalu ceroboh. Minato juga minta tolong kau urus dia, ya. Ah, kami nggak habis pikir dia masih belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, padahal kan dia sudah 24 tahun. Mau 25 malah. Oh iya Hinata, aku sudah menyiapkan oleh-oleh untukmu, lho."

"Ng-nggak usah repot-repot, Kush –eh –_Kaa-san_."

"Apa-apaan, sih? Aku kan mau membawakan calon menantuku sesuatu. Sama sekali nggak merepotkan. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lusa ya, putriku sayang... _We love you, sweetheart_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimers:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang & nanti

You Still Have Me © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, tragedy, angsty, drama, hurt/ comfort, friendship

Pairing/ Characters: NaruHina, & ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide yang pasaran & kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?)

Summary:

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. Namun tragedi menimpa pasangan Namikaze, membuat Naruto terpuruk. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan mereka?

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**YOU STILL HAVE ME**

* * *

**[prologue]**

.

.

.

.

Pintu balkon di salah satu kamar _penthouse_ di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Konoha itu terlihat tidak tertutup. Membuat angin yang berhembus lebih kencang di ketinggian itu melambaikan tirai kelabu tipisnya. Membuat cahaya bulan menerobos masuk menambah penerangan di ruang temaram itu. Walaupun sebagai gantinya, angin dinginpun ikut menyusup.

Sepasang kekasih telah berada di kamar dengan dominasi warna jingga itu sejak malam datang, itu berarti sudah lewat berjam-jam. Mereka berdua berada di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar yang nyaman. Jika mengira pasangan itu telah, sedang, atau berniat melakukan tindakan asusila, itu jelas salah. Mereka tak melakukan apapun yang melanggar norma.

Sang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan kilau kebiruan sedang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ia tengah mengelus rambut pirang pria yang kepalanya berada di atas pangkuannya itu dengan lembut. Akhirnya pria itu bisa memejamkan matanya juga. Untung sahabatnya yang seorang dokter diam-diam telah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minumannya. Gadis itu tak tahu itu termasuk malpraktek atau tidak. Tapi ia sangat berterima kasih atas inisiatif sahabatnya. Setidaknya kekasihnya bisa tenang dan istirahat untuk sementara waktu.

Betapa teriris hati gadis itu tatkala melihat dan mendengar isak tangis orang yang sangat dicintainya itu seharian ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam digital kekasihnya di atas meja nakas di kirinya. Tiga jam lagi matahari akan terbit. Dia sendiri belum tidur. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertidur?

Gadis itu, Hinata, kembali menunduk. Menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sekitar mata yang selalu berkilat cerah itu kini membengkak, sementara jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipi yang terhias tiga pasang goresan genetik. Melihat itu semua membuat butiran air dari amethys Hinata kembali bergulir. Namun ia tak biarkan berlarut-larut, buru-buru punggung tangannya menyeka matanya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus kuat. Dia harus kuat demi demi Naruto-nya. Demi Kushina dan Minato.

Dia menggeser kepala Naruto dari atas pahanya dengan lembut untuk di letakkan di atas bantal yang empuk. Pelan-pelan agar Naruto tidak terusik. Setelah berhasil, di selimutinya kekasihnya itu sebatas dada.

Kala helaian rambutnya sedikit diterbangkan angin, barulah Hinata menoleh, dan menyadari pintu balkon masih terbuka. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi. Maka ia bangkit dan menutup pintu ganda dari kayu mahoni itu, membuat kain tirai tipis penutupnya tak lagi berkibar. Kemudian ia kembali ke sisi tempat tidur. Memandangi wajah tidur Naruto dan membungkuk. Dikecupnya kening Naruto hangat. Hanya sejenak, karena lagi-lagi air mata membendung di kelopak matanya. Dia tak mau cairan itu menetes jatuh dan membuat Naruto terbangun. Maka dari itu dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah dipadamkannya lampu plasma di dekat pintu.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar naruto di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu itu dan memejamkan matanya. Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Bukan hanya Naruto yang sedih. Hinata pun juga.

Dia ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

.

.

* * *

_**[flashback]**_

_Hinata baru sampai di ruang kerjanya di lantai 6 gedung Akatsuki Media Group dan sedang menyiapkan berkas untuk rapat antar media di Akatsuki pagi ini, ketika Itachi masuk ruangannya tanpa permisi dan terburu-buru. Baru saja Hinata akan menyapanya, seniornya di Akatsuki FM dulu itu malah langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar ruangannya. Membingungkan Hinata. Menimbulkan pertanyaan di benaknya._

_Ternyata Itachi hanya membawa Hinata beberapa meter dari ruangannya, melewati sebaris partisi, lalu sampai dimana televisi besar terpatri di dinding dengan banyak staff mengerubung di depannya. Di televisi itu memperlihatkan siaran breaking news di Akatsuki Channel._

_Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi dan pria itu menatap televisi dalam diam. Mungkin jawaban atas pertanyaannya akan dia dapatkan dalam siaran itu. Maka Hinata menyimak anchor itu bicara._

"_**... Proses evakuasi yang dilakukan tim SAR setempat terhadap para korban kecelakaan Boeing 787 milik maskapai penerbangan Aeroflot yang take off dari bandara internasional Sheremetyevo, Rusia, tujuan bandara internasional Konoha, Jepang, dengan nomor penerbangan 208 telah selesai dilaksanakan. Korban selamat dirawat di rumah sakit setempat, sedangkan korban meninggal langsung diterbangkan ke Beijing. Juru bicara kedutaan besar Jepang di Cina, Hyuuga Neji, mengatakan bahwa duta besar telah langsung turun tangan demi mengurus kepulangan jenazah ke tanah air."**_

_Hinata tercekat. Mendadak dia merasa sulit bernapas. Penerbangan 208 dari Moskow? Armada dari Aeroflot? Bukankan itu pesawat yang ditumpangi Kushina dan Minato? Lutut Hinata seakan lumpuh. Oh, Kami-sama... Tidak!_

_Rupa kakak sepupu Hinata kemudian muncul mengemukakan pernyataan singkatnya. Dia memang kini menjadi diplomat di sana, walaupun dengan usia semuda itu, __**"Kami sangat berduka cita sedalam-dalamnya atas meninggalnya para korban. Mengenai korban jiwa, kami sudah mengurus semuanya. Mulai dari identifikasi sampai perawatan jenazah. Apalagi separuh dari jumlah korban jiwa adalah warga negara Jepang. Tentu kami tidak ingin pemulangan korban terhambat dengan birokrasi yang berbelit. Pemulangan jenazah akan dilaksanakan lusa dengan dua kali penerbangan dari Beijing."**_

_Hinata tidak mengerti dengan kakak sepupunya. Mengapa Neji tidak langsung mengabarkannya? Bukankah dia pasti diberikan data daftar penumpang oleh pemerintah Cina atau dari pihak Aeroflot sendiri? Apakah dia tak sadar ada nama pasangan calon mertua Hinata dalam pesawat itu? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kushina dan Minato? Kenapa mereka tidak menghubunginya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka? Dan mengapa Naruto tidak memberitahunya tentang ini? Apakah mereka selamat? Apakah luka mereka parah?_

_Dia makin merasa sulit mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri._

_Layar menampilkan rekaman suasana di lokasi kecelakaan dan terlihat keadaan pesawat yang terbelah dua dengan bagian depan yang hancur beserta puing-puing bertebaran di sekitarnya. Sebagian dari mereka yang menontonnya sontak mendesis ngeri, apalagi saat ditayangkan proses evakuasi korban oleh tim SAR. Walaupun gambar tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup oleh petugas yang menghalangi wartawan, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa membayangkan luka-luka yang dialami para korban._

_Sementara suara si anchor masih terdengar sebagai naratornya, __**"Pihak Aeroflot sendiri akan segera beranjak ke lokasi bersama tim investigasi dari Badan Keamanan Transportasi Cina setelah koordinasi dan persiapan ke lokasi selesai. Pemerintah Cina sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi mengenai daftar korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut yaitu sebanyak 51 jiwa. Berikut daftar ke-51 korban meninggal tersebut."**_

_Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Tangannya langsung menggapai lengan kemeja Itachi. Mencoba agar tidak jatuh saat anchor menyebutkan satu persatu nama korban meninggal. Matanya dia pejamkan. Ia takut untuk melihat layar televisi itu. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga si anchor tak menyebutkan nama kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Semoga nama Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato tak muncul di layar._

_Hingga anchor itu sampai pada nama urutan kesekian. Entahlah, mereka tidak memperhatikan angka, __**"... Namikaze Minato, 46 tahun, Konoha, Jepang. Uzumaki Kushina, 46 tahun, Konoha, Jepang. ..."**_

_Hinata makin meremas lengan baju Itachi sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit. Sesak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Hinata membuka matanya, memastikan di layar, berharap sang anchor salah menyebut nama. Tapi tidak. Nama mereka memang tertera jelas di sana._

_Oh, tidak. Tidak mungkin! Hinata melakukan penyangkalan terhadap apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Tapi Akatsuki Channel tak mungkin membuat lelucon seperti ini. Ini nyata._

_Semua rekan kerjanya termasuk Itachi menoleh padanya dengan prihatin. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pasangan pemilik Namikaze Group? Siapa yang tak tahu tentang hubungan Hinata dengan putra tunggal mereka? Di antara mereka, siapa yang tak tahu bahwa kurang dari sebulan kedepan Hinata akan menjadi nyonya muda Namikaze?_

"_Hinata...," Panggil Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu tahu apa yang dirasakan rekan kerjanya itu sekarang, "Kami turut berduka cita."_

"_Ka-Kaa-san..., Tou-san...," Dan yang dimaksud Hinata dengan ibu dan ayah memang adalah Kushina dan Minato. Air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya bergetar, suaranya terdengar serak. Ia terisak, "Ka-Kami-sama... Nggak mungkin! Nggak! I-ini..."_

_Pandangannya mengabur. Genggamannya di lengan baju Itachi pun mengendur. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap._

_Hinata pingsan._

_Gadis itu siuman lima belas menit kemudian. Dan yang pertama kali dilakukannya begitu sadar dia tidak bermimpi adalah kembali menangis sambil menyebut nama Kushina dan Minato berkali-kali._

_Dia langsung menelepon kekasihnya, tapi tak ada jawaban darinya. Membuat Hinata khawatir. Kemudian dia menelepon kantor Naruto, dan sekretarisnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto belum datang ke kantor. Dia langsung ke penthouse Namikaze diantarkan oleh Itachi dan Sasori, karena menurut mereka tak baik menyetir sendiri jika sedang kalut._

_Hinata langsung menyeruak masuk begitu pintu dibukakan oleh kepala pelayan Namikaze. Dia menemukan Naruto di ruang kerja ayahnya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk meringkuk di sudut rak buku dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Menayangkan berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat Boeing 787 di daratan Cina._

_Hinata melangkah melewati hamparan karpet Persia antik dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia berlutut tepat di hadapan kekasihnya. Tangan Hinata terjulur dan menyentuh hangat pipi kiri pemuda itu penuh rasa sayang. Membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak pernah muncul di permata safir itu. Mata biru yang selalu digambarkan bak langit siang yang cerah dan bersinar penuh semangat, kini meredup. Tetap biru, namun kelam dan mendung. Sungguh menyesakkan melihat pandangan Naruto yang seperti itu._

"_Na-Naruto-kun...," Ujar Hinata lemah. Menahan air matanya yang siap menetes kapanpun._

"_Mereka semua penipu, Hinata-chan. Jangan percaya mereka! Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan nanti siang kau dan aku akan menjemput mereka. Kita nggak boleh telat. Kau tahu kan bagaimana menyeramkannya Kaa-san saat murka?" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang datar. Namun itu malah terdengar miris._

_Perkataan Naruto makin membuat Hinata sedih. Kekasihnya masih melakukan penyangkalan atas kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Siapa yang tidak, jika seseorang kehilangan kedua orang tua bersamaan, tiba-tiba, dan dalam tragedi seperti ini? Hinata amat mengerti perasaan Naruto. Iapun telah kehilangan ibunya saat ibunya melahirkan Hanabi karena apa yang disebut dengan pre eklampsia*). Namun saat itu dia baru berusia lima tahun. Dia belum mengerti apapun. Beda dengan Naruto. Hinata tahu itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyedihkan baginya. Karena bagi Hinata pun, begitu berat kehilangan Kushina dan Minato, dua orang yang terlanjur dianggapnya orang tua sendiri._

"_Kaa-san dan Tou-san nggak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja kan, Hinata-chan? Iya, kan?"_

_Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan air mata dan kesedihannya. Apalagi kala Naruto membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Hinata._

_Menangis._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**[to be continue]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[a/n]**

Helloww... Apa kabar readers?

Ada yang ngira ini (lagi-lagi) _sequel_ 'The Voice'? Yup! Bener! Ini _sequel_ setelah 'Black Headset' & 'Ending is Beginning'.

Ini baru _prologue_-nya, ya... _chapter_ 1 yang benerannya mudah-mudahan bisa cepet Meg selesain. Sebenernya Meg pengen bikin dulu ampe kelar sampe _ending_ baru _publish_, tapi Meg pikir... kelamaan! Kan kalo Meg _publish_ dulu, Meg kan jadi ngerasa punya tanggung jawab, nih... *hah?! Apaan sih, Meg? (o.O')*

Meg butuh bantuan, nih. Mau nolongin Meg, ga? Meg bingung _genre_ yang harus Meg cantumin apa, ya? Soalnya Meg bingung. Sekarang masih _general_. Maapin Meg, ya... Meg emang bodoh soal nentuin _genre_. Suka salah soal itu. Apa di _general_ aja dulu, ya?

Silakan isi kotak reviewnya dengan jawabannya (kalo ada yang mau bantu, sih), kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan buat Meg. Flame? Boleh aja asal bahasanya ga kejam-kejam.

Jadi silakan di-_review_...

.

.

* * *

**[catatan dr. Haruno Sakura, dokter penanggung jawab Uzugakure Public Clinic]**

*) _Pre eklampsia_, penyakit yang cuma terjadi dalam masa kehamilan & nifas. Didiagnosis bila ada 2 dari 3 tanda (hipertensi, _oedem_/ bengkak, ada protein dalam _urine_). Biasanya terjadi di kehamilan trimester 3 (3 bulan terakhir), walaupun juga bisa terjadi sebelum itu & di masa nifas (masa setelah melahirkan). Akibatnya bisa persalinan _preterm_ & _prematur_, perdarahan, kejang, sampai bisa meninggal. _Pre eklampsia_ ini penyebab kematian ibu no. 2 di Indonesia setelah perdarahan.

*) Kalo pengen tahu lebih lengkap, _googling_ aja ;P

* * *

[kalo keterangannya ada yang salah, jangan salahin meg, salahin dr. sakura!]


	2. Chapter 1: When the Iron Bird Fell

Disclaimers:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang & nanti

You Still Have Me © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, tragedy, angsty, drama, hurt/ comfort, friendship

Pairing/ Characters: NaruHina, & ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), ide yang pasaran & kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?)

Summary:

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata kurang dari sebulan lagi. Namun tragedi menimpa pasangan Namikaze, membuat Naruto terpuruk. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan mereka?

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**YOU STILL HAVE ME**

* * *

**[chapter 1 : when the iron bird fell]**

.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar Naruto di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kayu itu dan memejamkan matanya. Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Bukan hanya Naruto yang sedih. Hinata pun juga.

Dia ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika sebuah kabar buruk diterimanya lewat siaran _breaking news_ Akatsuki Channel. Berita tentang kecelakaan Boeing 787 yang ditumpangi Minato dan Kushina. Yang mengabarkan bahwa kedua orang yang amat disayangi Hinata itu telah meregang nyawa dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Hinata masih menangis dan terisak. Tubuhnya merosot dengan punggung masih menempel di pintu kamar Naruto. Telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya, agar isakannya tidak terlalu terdengar orang lain. Bukan hanya karena Naruto saja, tapi ia juga tak mau membangunkan yang lain.

Ya, beberapa teman dan rekan kerja Naruto dan Minato memang telah datang demi menunjukkan rasa belasungkawa mereka atas tragedi ini sejak kemarin siang, namun tak satupun yang ditemui Naruto. Ia masih bertahan dengan keyakinannya bahwa kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Banyak pula teman semasa SMA mereka yang datang. Mereka ikut sedih dan prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto. Dan beberapa dari mereka memilih menginap di _penthouse_ Namikaze untuk menemani Hinata dan tentu saja, karena mereka mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Bagi Hyuuga Hinata sendiri, kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya _shock_. Wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ibu sendiri, wanita yang kemarin lusa baru saja meneleponnya dengan nada ceria, hari ini sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Siapa yang menyangka kata-katanya di sambungan telepon saat itu tentang mereka meminta tolong agar Hinata mau menjaga dan mengurus Naruto adalah pesan terakhir mereka?

Siapa yang bisa menerka takdir?

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya.

"Hinata...," Seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya itu menegurnya lembut.

"Sakura?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sahabatnya, Sakura, kini berlutut di hadapannya, "Kau nggak tidur?"

"Aku terbangun," Jawab Sakura, lalu menoleh ke pintu kamar Naruto, "Dia sudah tidur?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku apa?" Tanya Hinata balik, ingin memperjelas pertanyaan Sakura padanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan digiring Sakura ke sofa di ruang keluarga, di mana Sasuke tengah lelap di salah satu sofa panjang dekat televisi.

"Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin, kan?" Hinata diam, Sakura bertanya lagi, "Kau juga belum tidur, kan?"

"Aku nggak lapar, Sakura. Aku juga nggak mengantuk."

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat," Kata Sakura. Kemudian di melirik penuh arti ke arah Ino yang juga terbangun dan kini berdiri di belakang mereka di dekat pintu. Ino kemudian berbalik dan menghilang beberapa saat untuk muncul kembali dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Sementara Sakura memeriksa mata Hinata, menarik sedikit kelopak mata bagian bawah si gadis Hyuuga, "_Konjungtiva_-mu*) anemis. Aku nggak tahu kadar _haemoglobin_-mu*) sekarang. Tapi kurasa kau anemia. Apa kau merasa pusing, Hinata?"

"Sedikit," Jawabnya.

Ino yang datang membawa susu, duduk di samping Hinata. Di sisi yang berkebalikan dengan Sakura. Mereka memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Stetoskop dan tensimeter jarum yang tak pernah absen mengisi tasnya. Sakura kemudian mengukur tekanan darah Hinata.

"80 per 60*). Rendah sekali. Kau benar-benar harus istirahat."

"Dan lambungmu harus diisi atau nanti kau kena _gastroenteritis_, Hinata," Tambah Ino, masih dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya.

"_Gastritis_, Pig! _Gastroenteritis_ itu diare!" Sahut Sakura meralat istilah yang diucapkan Ino. Dalam keadaan normal, hal itu berkemungkinan besar jadi pemicu pertengkaran dua sahabat yang sama-sama cerewet itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak sekarang. Ino hanya menahan diri. Lagipula dia memang salah menyebutkan nama istilah dari maag.

"Iya deh, bu dokter," Balas Ino pada Sakura, tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Ia kemudian beralih pada Hinata. Menyodorkan segelas susu itu padanya, "Paling nggak, minum susu ya, Hinata."

Hinata memandang curiga kepada gelas dengan cairan putih yang belum diambilnya itu, kemudian melirik Sakura, juga dengan tatapan curiga. Dia teringat susu yang diberikan Sakura pada Naruto yang berisi obat tidur. Dia tak mau diberikan hal yang sama. Itu sama saja pemaksaan.

Sakura tentu saja mengerti dengan lirikan Hinata padanya. Dia tersenyum, "Aku nggak menyentuhnya sama sekali, Hinata. Ayo diminum. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menemani Naruto?"

Pandangan Hinata kembali ke gelas itu. Berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menerima gelas itu dari tangan Ino. Menengguknya sampai habis setengahnya, kemudian dia menunduk dengan menggenggam badan gelas di atas pangkuannya.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti kala Hinata meminum susu itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri deretan pigura-pigura berukuran sedang yang tertata rapi di atas lemari berisi peralatan _home teater_ di samping televisi. Memandangi salah satu _frame_ dengan foto bibi dan pamannya di sana. Terlihat Kushina memakai t-shirt hijau dengan _jump suit_ tanpa lengan sebagai luarannya, perutnya terlihat membuncit, sementara Minato memeluknya dari belakang. Itu foto saat Kushina hamil Naruto. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Lalu ia menemukan satu _frame_ dengan dirinya dan Kushina di dalamnya. Ia ingat itu saat kelulusannya saat SMP. Beberapa bulan setelah ibunya tiada. Dada Ino terasa sesak. Ia menarik dan mengatur napasnya.

Ino kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, duduk di kanan Hinata. Dengan tambahan pigura fotonya bersama Kushina di tangannya.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Tanya Ino dengan pertanyaan yang akan dia jawab sendiri. Hinata menoleh ke kanannya, ke arah sepupu kekasihnya. Hinata pun melihat kesedihan mendalam di iris _aquamarine_ indah milik Ino, "Bukan hanya kau dan Naruto saja yang sedih. Kamipun sangat kehilangan Minato-_jii-san_ dan Kushina-_baa-san_. Apalagi aku. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sama sepertimu? Akupun sudah nggak punya ibu."

Ino terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak lagi keluar.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, mengenang saat-saat menyedihkan di kehidupannya yang lalu, "Ibuku didiagnosis menderita ca cervix*). Dan saat itu, kankernya sudah stadium lanjut. Dia bahkan nggak lagi bisa dioperasi... Apa namanya, Sakura?"

"_Histerektomi_*)?"

"Iya, itu. Ibuku terus bertahan hanya dengan kemoterapi dan radiasi. Aku dulu nggak tahu bahwa itu hanya membantunya hidup sedikit lebih lama. Aku selalu menangis saat melihat ibuku terlihat makin kesakitan, kurus, dan lemah. Saat itulah Kushina-_baa-san_ selalu hadir untuk menemani dan menghiburku. Juga saat ibu meninggal, dia merangkulku yang saat itu sedang terpuruk."

Sementara Ino bercerita, Hinata makin merasa tambah berat membuka matanya. Seakan kelopak matanya direkatkan beban berton-ton.

"Walaupun aku keponakan jauhnya, dia memperlakukanku sama seperti dia memperlakukan Naruto. Dia dan Minato-_jii-san_ benar-benar menganggapku seperti anak mereka. Dia memang sering bersikap konyol dan sering marah-marah, tapi dia begitu hangat. Dia bibi terbaik dan terhebat yang kumiliki."

Hinata setuju dengan Ino. Kushina memang wanita yang ekspresif dengan tingkat emosional tinggi, namun ia tipe wanita yang mampu merangkul, menjadi ibu dan teman di saat bersamaan.

Kemudian Hinata makin mengantuk. Kelopak matanya memang sulit sekali dibuka. Ia kembali curiga. Jangan-jangan Sakura dan Ino telah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam susunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Hinatapun terlelap. Sebelumnya dia masih bisa mendengar dua sahabatnya itu bicara.

"_Gomennasai_, Hinata," Kata Sakura.

"Tapi kau juga harus istirahat," Tambah Ino, yang genggamannya dirasakan Hinata di tangannya. Membantunya melepaskan gelas susunya agar tak terjatuh dan tumpah.

.

.

.

.

Pancaran sinar mentari menyorot matanya ketika kelopak yang mengurung bola safir itu membuka. Dia mengerjap sejenak sebelum duduk dan menyingkap selimut yang melapisinya. Saat dia bangun dari ranjang, barulah ia sadar bahwa dia tidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Digaruk-garuknya belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkan dia sampai tidak ganti dengan piyama semalam. Dengan masih mengantuk, dibukanya tirai dan pintu ganda balkonnya, silau. Sudah sebegini siangkah? Matanya melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas. Jam 11.

Oh, tidak! Dia kesiangan.

Dihentikannya kegiatan bermalas-malasannya dan langsung bergerak ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian dia telah selesai, aroma citrus segar menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan mulailah ia merapikan diri. Dia harus cepat berangkat kerja. Dia tidak mengkhawatirkan amarah ayahnya, pria yang menurunkan genetik fisik padanya itu selalu menyikapi segala sesuatu dengan tenang. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah ibunya, wanita itu akan murka jika tahu dia belum berangkat sesiang ini.

Dia tercekat. Mendadak ia terasa sulit sekali bernapas.

Ayahnya? Ibunya?

Ah! Tanggal berapa sekarang? Dia melirik jam digitalnya lagi yang juga menampilkan hari dan tanggal. Seharusnya kemarin siang ayah dan ibunya kembali dari Rusia.

Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita membahana dalam benaknya.

"_**Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat terbang jenis Boeing 787 milik maskapai penerbangan Aeroflot, dari bandara internasional Sheremetyevo, Rusia, tujuan bandara internasional Konoha, Jepang, dengan nomor penerbangan 208. Kecelakaan tersebut menelan 51 orang korban jiwa. Berikut daftar ke-51 korban meninggal tersebut. ... Namikaze Minato, 46 tahun, Konoha, Jepang. Uzumaki Kushina, 46 tahun, Konoha, Jepang. ..."**_

Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Napasnya memburu. Matanya membelalak. Ia terus meyakinkan bahwa apa yang diingatnya tentang kecelakaan itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidurnya saja. Tak lebih.

Itu pasti mimpi. Ya, benar! Itu hanya mimpi. Tak mungkin kan ayah dan ibunya...

Namun tetap hatinya tak tenang. Maka ia langsung keluar kamarnya, berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ia menghirup aroma khas kopi dan mendengar suara spatula dan wajan beradu. Agar ganjil sih, ayahnya minum kopi sesiang ini. Namun kegiatan di dapur itu memberinya harapan. Maka ia bergegas ke dapur. Berharap ayah dan wajah marah ibunya menyambutnya.

Harapannya pupus seketika.

Yang ada di sana hanyalah sahabat-sahabatnya dan sepupunya, Ino.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Apa kalian semua bolos kerja?" Tanya Naruto, "Dan kau, Sakura-_chan_, apa penduduk Uzugakure nggak mencari-carimu?"

Mereka yang semua yang ada di sana sontak memandang satu sama lain. Bingung. Apalagi Naruto sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda pirang itu? Apa kecelakaan itu memberikan dampak psikologis yang begitu besar terhadap jiwanya? Sepertinya begitu, karena kelihatannya Naruto seakan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Dia malah kembali bertanya, "Hey! Kenapa kalian semua memasang muka aneh begitu?"

Teman-temannya maupun kepala pelayannya tak ada yang mampu menjawabnya. Hingga mata birunya menangkap gambar di halaman depan koran Daily Konoha yang sedang dipegang Ino. Gambar sebuah pesawat yang hancur terbelah dua dengan puing-puing dan banyak anggota tim SAR di sekitarnya, dengan headline yang dicetak besar.

.

**PESAWAT BOEING 787 AEROFLOT, RUSIA TUJUAN JEPANG, JATUH DI CINA**

**51 ORANG TEWAS**

.

Naruto langsung merampas eksemplar koran itu dan membacanya cepat-cepat. Tangannya gemetar saat memegang lembaran koran harian itu. Apalagi saat ia sampai di bagian daftar korban jiwa dan menemukan nama ayah dan ibunya ada di sana. Tangannya meremas kertas itu, sementara kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Nggak. Aku pasti sekarang masih bermimpi," Katanya dengan suara serak dan seringai yang dipaksakan.

Ia melangkah mundur dan berhenti saat dia menabrak sofa di belakangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia sendiripun sebenarnya tahu. Ini hanya sebuah penyangkalan. Nyatanya sekarang ia telah ingat apa yang menyebabkan dia tidur tanpa ganti dengan piyama. Ia ingat dengan jelas semua siaran berita sialan itu. Setiap kata-katanya, setiap gambarnya. Ia ingat teman-temannya dan rekan kerja mereka telah datang kemarin. Ia bahkan ingat pelukan dan elusan Hinata, kekasihnya, untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa percaya semua ini begitu saja. Tak bisa.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_-ku belum meninggal," Katanya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sakura yang telah bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Naruto. Mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahu Naruto, "Naruto... Ini nyata."

Namun Naruto menepis tangan Sakura dan bahunya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dengan aura yang begitu kelam dan dingin. Mengejutkan Sakura.

"Kau salah, Sakura-_chan_. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_-ku... Me-mereka..."

.

.

.

.

"MEREKA MASIH HIDUP!"

Hinata membuka matanya kala ia mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak. Dia langsung bangun dan duduk karena terkejut. Ia tahu ia di mana sekarang. Di atas ranjang kamar tidur tamu. Ia ingat ia telah dijebak oleh kedua sahabatnya untuk minum susu berkandungan obat tidur. Tapi bukan karena itu dia terkejut, melainkan karena suara lantang Naruto. Ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju asal suara.

Hinata menemukan Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya. Pemuda itu berdiri dekat ruang makan yang memang didesain tanpa sekat, dengan Sakura, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, dan kepala pelayan di depannya. Ditangannya seeksemplar Daily Konoha telah kusut diremasnya.

Hinata mengerti apa yang terngah terjadi. Naruto belum bisa menerima kenyataan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Hinata melangkah dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Naruto. Gadis itu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Naruto tersentak tatkala kedua tangan muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Napasnya jadi lebih teratur hanya dengan pelukan dan suara Hinata saja. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya melepas genggaman dari koran itu. Menghempaskan lembaran dengan banyak tulisan itu ke lantai. Sebagai gantinya, tangan itu menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata di perutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyembunyikan bola biru yang kini tak berkilau.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ belum meninggal, Hinata-_chan_. Akan kubuktikan mereka salah identifikasi," Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata dari dirinya, membuka matanya, kemudian berbalik, "Aku akan menjemput mereka dan membawa mereka pulang, Hinata-_chan_. Tenang dan tunggulah di sini!"

Dia mengatakan itu tanpa ekspresi, wajah seperti itu harusnya hanya bisa dipasang Sasuke atau Sai, dan bukan Naruto. Hinata tak sempat membalas apapun, karena setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa bicara. Mereka yang kebingungan, mengikuti Naruto sampai pintu _penthouse_ Namikaze.

"Mau ke mana kau, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah membuka pintu dan berniat keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jiraiya muncul dengan wajah lelahnya. Memandang mereka satu persatu dengan bingung.

"Sudah kubilang kan Teme, kalau aku mau menjemput _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_-ku," Jawab Naruto. Dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati Jiraiya tanpa menyapa dan mengacuhkan guru senior yang terkenal _pervert_ itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi. Naruto mau ke Cina? Sasuke menatap Sai penuh arti. Bermaksud mengajak pria pucat itu ikut Sasuke menemani Naruto. Naruto tak mungkin dibiarkan pergi sendiri. Namun ketika mereka hendak menyusul Naruto, Jiraiya menahan mereka.

"Biar aku saja. Kalian di sini menyiapkan semuanya!" Perintah Jiraiya pada mereka. Tapi bukankah Jiraiya pun baru pulang dari Cina? Mereka tahu Jiraiya langsung terbang ke Beijing begitu berita duka itu sampai di telinganya kemarin. Tapi mereka tak ada yang berani membantah perintah penasihat senior SMA Konoha itu.

Jiraiya pun berbalik pergi lagi. Menyusul Naruto dan mengimbangi langkahnya di sisi kanan si pemuda Namikaze.

Hinata hanya mampu memandang kepergian Naruto dengan sedih. Menyesali dirinya yang kali ini tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Naruto-nya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

**[to be continue]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[a/n]**

Di paling bawah ada catatan dr. Sakura lagi. Buat kata bertanda *). Mau dibaca boleh, ga dibaca juga ga apa-apa. Lagian dr. Sakura bikin catetannya panjang banget, sih... _*ckckck*_

Di sini belum keliatan konflik antara NaruHina-nya, ya... Naruto masih menyangkal sama kenyataan orang tuanya meninggal. Siapa yang ga gitu, sih? Apalagi jasadnya aja belum ngeliat.

Ada yang mau ngasih solusi ke Meg ternyata... Makasih banyak _*bungkukbungkuk*_. Makasih juga buat yang udah mau repot-repot nge-_review prologue_ kemaren:

**Ruqi No Hiken**: "Makasih sarannya. Akan Meg pikirin idenya :)"

**Hyuuga Jioru**: "Hey, Hyuu..., _sequel_ lagi? Nggak tahu deh XD _*nyaahahaha*_, The Voice udah kayak sinetron jadinya, nih. Kebanyakan _sequel *tepokjidat*_... _Ganbatte_ juga!"

**uzugakure no satoy**: "Iya, akhirnya rilis juga..."

**hime-chan1301**: "Iya, sequel" _*lagi&lagi*_

**LavenderBlueSky**: "Ini udah lanjut, tapi maapin karena Meg ga bisa _update_ kilat. Ada banyak tugas & kegiatan di _real life_ Meg Meg soalnya."

**hanazonorin444**: "Makasih banget Rin udah jadi pembaca _fic_ Meg. Berapa _episode_? Meg belum tahu, tapi ga bakal sampe belasan _chapters_ kayaknya. Meg sih pengennya MinaKushi ga tewas, tapi..."

**tika. thequin**: "Iya..., padahal _sad story_ bukan Meg banget. Mudah-mudahan _feel_-nya dapet."

**Ayumu Hasegawa**: "Kayaknya yang ini ga bisa _flash_ _update_ kayak The Voice, deh _*gomen*_ soalnya Meg ga punya _plot_ pastinya... Kalo The Voice kan Meg udah bikin beberapa _chapters plus plot_ sebelum _publish_. Sekali lagi Meg belom tau ini bakal berapa _chapters_, tapi Meg emang belum bisa bikin _fic_ MC yang _chapter_-nya terlalu banyak, sih. Makasih banyak atas tipsnya. Akan Meg coba."

**bono. san. bs**: "Meg masih belom mutusin _ending_-nya bakal gimana, walau udah ada bayangan, sih. Ditunggu ya, Bono-_san_... _Pairing_ yang lain? Yah, _pairing_ standar sih. Kayak yang ada di bagian akhirnya 'Ending is Beginning'. Tapi ga terlalu banyak disorot. Tamat ampe _chapter_ berapa? Jawabannya sama kayak jawaban Meg ke **hanazonorin444** & **Ayumu Hasegawa**. Ngapain minta maap gara-gara nanya? Tapi Meg maapin, kok ;P"

**SANG GAGAK HITAM**: "_Tragedy_? Ng... _*garukgarukkepala*_ _Rate M_? Ng... _*garukgarukkepala*_ _Soft lemon_? Ng... _*garukgarukkepala*_ Bukan apa-apa, sih... tapi... Meg bisa ga, ya? Meg belom pernah bikin yang kayak gitu soalnya. Kamu emang _hentai_! Tapi _hentai_ kan manusiawi :). & _arigatou_ atas sarannya. Meg jadi kepikiran juga _scene_ dengan _rate_ M itu jadinya _*hehehe*_. Diselipin ga ya? _*garukgarukkepalalagi*_"#MegBingung!

**ShinRanXNaruHina**: "Kalo _prologue_ kemaren emang masuknya _tragedy _sih, ya? Oiya! Makasih udah nge-_review_."

**Badass**: "Ini udah lanjut."

Seperti biasa... Mau kasih saran? Kritik? Pendapat? Pesan? Masukan? Mau berbentuk _review_ atau _flame_ _*kalau tega ama Meg, sih...*_. Semuanya berarti banget buat Meg.

Jadi silakan diisi kotak reviewnya...

.

* * *

**[catatan dr. Haruno Sakura, dokter penanggung jawab Uzugakure Public Clinic]**

*) _Konjungtiva_ itu daerah di kelopak mata bawah bagian dalam, biasanya kalo dokter periksa daerah situ, itu indikasi anemia, walau diagnosis pasti ya tetep lewat kadar Hb-nya, sih.

*) _Haemoglobin_ (Hb): protein di dalam _eritrosit_ (sel darah merah) yang mengandung zat besi, kadar normalnya bisa berbeda tergantung jenis kelamin, umur, & kondisi tertentu (misalnya kehamilan).

*) Tekanan darah, normalnya kisaran 110-120 (_sistole_) per 70-80 (_diastole_), jadi 80/ 60 itu termasuk rendah. Darah rendah dengan kurang darah itu beda, lho. Banyak yang salah persepsi, nih. Darah rendah hubungannya sama tekanan darah/ pompa jantung & ngukurnya juga pake tensimeter, sedangkan kurang darah (anemia) berarti _haemoglobin_ di darahnya kurang & ngukurnya pake darah. Jadi minum suplemen tambah darah ga bikin darah tinggi, ya... Beda jurusan soalnya.

*) _Ca cervix_: _ca_ = _cancer_/ kanker, _cervix_ = leher rahim. Kalo masih stadium awal, _asimptomatik_ (tanpa gejala). Perempuan yang udah pernah nge-_sex_ (walau belom nikah) disaranin untuk _pap smear_ paling ga 1x setahun, apalagi yang udah nikah. Itu penting buat deteksi dini _ca cervix_, biar ga telat penanganannya. Kalo nunggu gejala (gejalanya biasanya cuma keputihan yang berwarna & berbau), biasanya udah stadium lanjut, & sel kankernya udah ber-_metastase_ & nyebar ke mana-mana lewat pembuluh darah. Kalo udah gitu, kesempatan hidup & sembuhnya lebih kurang lagi. Serem, ya? Emang. Soalnya _ca cervix_ itu penyebab kematian no. 1 perempuan di Indonesia. Sekarang udah ada vaksinnya, buat cegah HPV (_Human Papilloma Virus_), penyebab _ca cervix_. Kalo mau diimunisasi bagusnya sih kalo yang belum nikah & belum pernah nge-_sex_, walau yang udah nikah & udah nge-_sex_ juga boleh, daripada ga. Cuma keefektifannya beda. Dosis imunisasinya 2x imunisasi. Vaksin ini lumayan juga harganya, sekarang sih (24-08-2013) masih di atas 1 juta.

*) _Histerektomi_: operasi pengangkatan rahim.

*) Kalo pengen tahu lebih lengkap, _googling_ aja ;P

* * *

[kalo keterangannya salah, jangan salahin meg, salahin dr. sakura!]


End file.
